Punctuation
Punctuation 'are the marks (such as periods and commas) in a piece of writing that make its meaning clear and that separate it into sentences, clauses, etc."Punctuation." Merriam-Webster.com. Merriam-Webster, n.d. Web. 6 Mar. 2014. . When speaking, we can pause or change the tone of our voices to indicate emphasis. Sousa , Morgan, and Dana Lynn Driscoll. "Brief Overview of Punctuation." ''Purdue Owl. Purdue University, 18 Apr 2013. Web. 4 Mar 2014. . Question Marks A 'question mark '''indicates a question. Rules & Usage *'Rule #1 Use a question only after a direct question. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 4 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/qMarks.asp : Example : Are you going to the store? : Is the weather going to be nice today? : Do you have this in blue? *'Rule #2' Use a question mark when a sentence is half statement and half question. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 4 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/qMarks.asp : Examples : I'm sure that I can go, can you? : He went that way, why? : I don't know, do you? Comma A comma separates the structural elements of sentences into manageable segments. Purdue Owl. Purdue University, 17 Apr 2010. Web. 8 Mar 2014. . Rules & Usage *Rule #1 To avoid confusion, use commas to separate words and word groups with a series of three or more. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 9 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/commas.asp : Examples : We need eggs, pancakes, juice, and hash browns. : Can Cody, Aidan, and I go? : So I can do a powerpoint, poster, or sideshow? : *Rule #2 Use a comma to separate two adjectives when the word. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 9 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/commas.asp : Examples : She is a beautiful, kind person. :Verona, located in Italy, is where the setting of Romeo and Juliet took place. : I don't know, do you? Apostrophe An apostrophe forms possessive nouns and combines words. Rules & Usage *'Rule #1' Use the apostrophe to show possession. Place the apostrophe before the to show singular possession. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 4 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/apostro.asp : Example : That is Sam's coat. : Can you grab James' keys? : I have to find Tiphany's grades. *'Rule #2' Use the apostrophe with contractions. The apostrophe is always placed at the spot where the letter(s) has been removed. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 9 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/apostro.asp : Examples : Don't do that. : We've gone to the store. : He's a really sweet guy. Quotation Marks Quotation marks set off and represent exact language (either spoken or written) that has come from somebody else. It is also used to designate speech acts in fiction and sometimes poetry. Sean M. Conrey, Mark Pepper, and Allen Brizee. "How to Use Quotation Marks." Purdue Owl. Purdue University, 18 Apr 2013. Web. 9 Mar 2014. . Rules & Usage *'Rule #1' Periods and commas always go inside quotation marks, even inside single quotes.Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 9 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/quotes.asp : Example : He said, "Hi." : The sign says, "stop," Rachel. : Angie said, "He's a really sweet guy." *'Rule #2' The placement of question marks with quotes follows logic. If a question is in quotation marks, the question mark should be placed inside the quotation marks. Straus, Jane. GrammarBook.com. Jane Straus/GrammarBook.com. 2014. Web. 9 March 2014. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/quotes.asp : Examples : "Can you even do that?" she asks : "Did that leave without us?" my sister asks : "You're really going back to college?" my mother asks excitedly References